1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate, a manufacturing method thereof, and a mold therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip components such as a semiconductor chip, or the like, are mounted on a substrate on which electrical circuits are disposed. The semiconductor chips, or the like, mounted on the substrate may be electrically connected to an electrical circuit disposed on the substrate and operated according to a signal.
Meanwhile, as electronic devices have been reduced in size, a substrate mounted therein has also been reduced in size, and accordingly, chip components such as a semiconductor chip, or the like, mounted on a substrate have also had to be reduced in size.
In general, a chip component is electrically connected to a substrate through wire bonding, namely, by soldering a wire, or a chip component is electrically connected to an electrode provided on a substrate by using solder balls, or the like.
The reduction in a size of a chip component makes it difficult to electrically connect the chip component to the substrate. Thus, simple soldering cannot satisfy reliability standards (dropping, MSL, or the like), so a scheme of loading a chip component on a substrate and molding the substrate and the chip component with a resin has been used.
The molding scheme includes a liquid molding scheme of applying a liquid resin and allowing the resin to permeate between chip components by capillary force after an application of a liquid resin, and a transfer molding scheme of injecting a liquid resin at high pressure.
Recently, the transfer molding scheme has been widely utilized due to the productivity, or the like, thereof. In the case of the transfer molding scheme, an air trap is inevitably generated due to a difference in a speed of a flow of a molding solution according to a difference in frictional force between positions (e.g., between a portion of a chip component attached to a substrate and an upper portion of the chip component). Thus, a scheme of compressing the air trap at high pressure to reduce a volume thereof is employed, such that it does not cause a problem in terms of quality.
However, recently, as components have been reduced in size and mounting distances between components have been reduced, the necessity for a technique of further reducing the generation of an air trap and a volume thereof has emerged.